Beverly Hills That's NOT where I want to be
by LoveXdarling
Summary: First fanfic Bella moves to beverly hills with her "new family" Father, Stepmother, and step sibling , only to find out she can't trust them. Soon she becomes lonely and has to resort to one person she can trust that will never let her down...all huma
1. Going , Going, Gone

Beverly hills. Thats NOT where I want to be.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight =( But I do own a twilight t-shirt =). I also dont have anything against Brazillians

"Come on Bells what'd you do that for?" My father Charlie I slammed my bags in the trunk.

" Isabella I'm sure you'll like the new house no need to put on a frowny face" My stepmom Lucinda said. She's the only person who still calls me by my whole name. I always tell her not to , but she never listens.

Oops, sorry I guess I've never told you who exactly Lucinda is , and why my fathers still not with my mom Renee. Let me start now. My mom and dad got married really young and didn't bother to think about what it'd be like. The only thing that went on in their mind was sex ,sex, and more sex. I know it's actually really frightening to think that my mother and father had to do the hippidy dippidy to make wonderful me. .. That was sarcasm by the way, I'm actually not that wonderful I'm just Bella plain old, brown haired, brown eyed Bella. Well, back to the story on how im stuck with little , over there. Well my mom ended up leaving my dad because she was feeling "suffocated" and "trapped" being married to him. My father was in a huge funk when they got divorced, he was in an even bigger one when I decided to go and stay with my mom.

My fathers not the type of man to show his emotions too much so he acted like it diddn't phase him and started dating alarmingly beautiful women the day he signed papers. He eventually met this beautiful blond haired women with the body of a super model after having four kids. And ended up marrying her because they were in "love".

"Bella! We have to go ! " Charlie said. Motioning for me to get in the car.

"Yeah Isabella get a move on chickadee" Lucinda said. I don't know what annoyed me more, the fact Lucinda calls me Isabella or the fact that she's so brain dead she doesn't realize I hate being called that .I rolled me eyes so hard at her , I swore they were going to pop out. I'm so pissed off, I can't believe I'd agreed to go move in with my dad and Barbie 30 years into the future. I guess I'm sort of happy they live in a big house, but I can't stand the people in there. Barbie has 4 kids! I mean 4 kids! How the hell that supermodel managed to pop those suckers out I'll never know.

They were actually pretty cool kids. Jane who was a little bit close to my age , she was 19 with, blue eyes and blond hair with boobs bigger that Pam Anderson. I'm pretty sure my dad bought those for her, he offered me and asked if I wanted plastic surgery but unlike Jane I took that as an insult , and not a peace offering. Then there's Alec , he's a year younger than me (making him 16), and he's a totally artsy kinda kid. I don't really have a problem with him he has dark brown hair like mines , but unlike me he has gorgeous grey eyes, and freckles from being in the sun to much. The one kid who I honestly can't stand is Michael he's 14 hot as hell for his age, and is a total womanizer. The dude has girls calling him 24/7 I once went and stayed in California with him and I swear him and some brazillian slut were fucking in the backyard. Then there is my favorite kid Richard . He has blond shaggy hair and stunning blue eyes. I swear if he wasn't twelve years old I would have loved him. Then the stupid barbie had a shitzu (that legit shits everywhere, including on your lap.)Named Jimmy.

"Isabella sweetie we're here" Lucinda said. We had arrived at the airport, to go to their beautiful Beverly hills mansion. I wonder why Lucinda Hasn't brought her Wu-tang clan along with her.

"Ooomph!" I heard Charlie say as he dropped my bags into the hands of the pilot. Yes I know this crazy ass guy whom I call a father has a private jet. He never used to be this wealthy , ever since Renee left him he went back to working in the stock market, instead of being forks' deputy. Lucinda and my dad were off heading into the jet, and I tripped on my way following them. As soon as we boarded I plopped down In the seat farthest away from those lovebirds. I made sure my seat also wasn't too close to the bathrooms because something tells me they want to join the Mile-High club.

As I sat down I began to wonder what'd it be like actually living in California. I've lived with my mom and Phil in Forks for so long I've forgotten what warm feels like.

"Please Buckle In and get ready for lift off" An electronic voice had said over the intercom. So I obeyed immediately and began to embark on my journey to Beverly Hills.


	2. Arrival

**Disclaimer:** I don't own twilight ,

**Authors Note: **Alrighty that first CH suckedd hard , so now im trying to make a better second chapter. REVIEW IT !! =P

Throughout the plane ride I had a little time to think. I realized how I've let people run my life and boss me around. I was the girl people copied off of , I was the girl people picked as their lab partners only because they knew I had no problem doing the work. I was the girl who just walked around school wearing jeans and a sweater, the girl who nobody seemed to notice. Well , I'm saying goodbye to that girl. I'm now the girl whose going to have a kick ass wardrobe. I'm going to be the girl people stare at because they all want to be me. I'm going to be the girl nobody would dare mess with , the girl nobody's ever seen cry. As for that shy loser girl, She's going to stay in forks.

I was going to continue about my rant about being a new person before I was interrupted " Isabella? We're here hunny bunny. Look" Lucinda said. I gave her my best_ stop-calling-me-isabella-you-hair-brained-slut _look. But Lucinda just looked at me and said "Isabella are you constipated?" . I just shook my head and got out the car.

The house was amazingly beautiful . I mean , I knew my dad had money but this house? This house was _money _.

"Wow it's beautiful! " I said, suddenly I felt two hands go and squeeze my ass with extreme force.

"Not as beautiful as that tight ass you've got there ! " Oh great, I turn around and see Michael smirking with his _i'm-worth-more-money-than-you _look.

"Mikey! You can't say that to her she's practically related to you ! " Jane said.

" Oh wow I didn't even see you guys there" I said slightly flustered.

"Yeah, yeah whatever." Jane said " But seriously you've got some killer buns why don't you flaunt them , instead of wearing pants that hide it."

"Oh yeah , I need to go shopping soon" I said glancing away.

" _Oh My God , Oh My God _! We should totally go on a shopping spree! " Jane said bouncing her huge Pamela Anderson sized tits in my face.

" Yeah sure whatever" I said desperately trying to get the hell away from her , and Mikey who was now walking around me inspecting me as if he was trying to buy a new car.

"YAY! " Jane said. Giving me another mouthful of silicone.

"Yeah, well I have to go unpack now." I said run-walking into the house. I walked up to the house and went to open the door then ... SMACK! A huge black toy airplane decided to attack my face.

"What the fu-" I started to say.

"Bella Bee!" I got up from the floor , and I saw little Richard smiling at me with a huge smile. _I only let him call me Bella-bee . If anyone else were to try that they'd get my foot down their throat._

"Little Richie!!! How's life treating you kid?" I asked.

"Great, now that you're here" he said , he said pulling me into the house .

" Jesus Rich give her arm another tug and she wont have one." said a strange voice said.

" Oh Jesus Alec! " I didn't recognize you ! He just chuckled and enveloped me in a one armed hug . His other arm was in the middle of creating a masterpiece _supposedly _.

"I'd actually love to stay and chat but if I get dragged into another conversation instead of getting dragged onto my bed , I'll go crazy " I said.

"Alrighty then go off to your room." Alec said. I started my way up the stairs. "Oh Bella wait!"

"WHATT! " I yelled making my face red.

" There's a party later on , I was wondering if you wanted to go, it'll be fun . You could, you know... meet some West Bev peeps before the school year"

"Yeah sure whatever, just let me go and rest! " I said and stomped away.

"IT STARTS AT ELEVEN!! "His voice yelled up at me.

I really loved going up the stairs to my room . The stairs curled in a cute little spiral. I haven't been to this room in forever. I remember Step-Barbie telling me she made a few arrangements to the room. I was afraid to see the inside of the room because the door had _Isabella _in wooden silver letters nailed onto it. What if everything was super girly? And had pink things all over the place? I was rather suprised to see the room painted in such a comfortable color of green. The bed was queen sized , and had a yellow comforter on top of it . I got so exited and just forgot about my sore bones (from being on the plane so long) and I just looked all over my room.

" Oh my god!' I whispered looking inside my bathroom. _My _bathroom , could you believe it I had my own _bathroom _. I turned and ran towards the closet.

"Holy Moly" I yelled . My closet was the size of my room back in forks!

After letting myself explore my room, I decided to finally take that nap I was waiting for.

"BELLA COME ON!!" I heard a voice yell to me from the bottom of my princess stairs. Doesn't that sound amazing _my _stairs. I've never had my own _stairs _before..... It's so fu-

"BELLA!!" The voice yelled again. _Jesus for such a small girl I can't believe her yell is so loud. I wonder if her fake boobs also double as speakers , I wond- _

"BELLA GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE, YOU'RE NOT GOING TO THAT PARTY IN YOUR 'FRUMP GIRL' CLOTHES" Jane yelled to me from her .

_I wonder if she just hooks up a microphone up her a- _

BAM!, my bedroom door came flying open. The door slammed so hard it knocked the _Isa-_ off my Isabella._Hmm saves me time._

"Here put this on then come downstairs" Jane/ Pam Anderson wanna be said to me as she placed a pair of dark black jeans to me with a matching silky green top . "You can't wear your salvation army outfit We're going to the party remember?" She said to me with an angry face on.

_I wonder if her fake boobs could also _double as guns and she shoves bullets up her-

"Bella hurry up! " Jane said to me .

" Oh yeah sorry" I said with a sheepish grin. She left and I started to change for the party.

_Great just what I need a party... time to try out my 'new Bella' ._

* * *

**Authors Note : **I'm really proud of this chapter you know. I know if people aren't reading my story telling them to read wont do squat. But if you happen to read this abominatioin I call my story please please please review. Oh and Edward isn't in this story Yet. This stories going to be really different. SHe wont meet edward towards the end . But dont worry all you Edward Lovers, I'll be writing the next chapter in his Pov. PLease please read this. I have a feeling this'll be going somewhere, I just need at least one person to reassure me. Even if you tell me it sucks doesn't matter I just want to know what people think !

Love ,

LoveXdarling


	3. E Pov: Sexin at the Soiree

**DISCLAIMER: **I do NOT own twilight. And I do NOT hate gay people.

Happy Reading =)

* * *

E Pov

I woke up this morning with a pounding headache. I was partying so hard with Emmet and Jasper, my main men. You'd think the people in Forks wouldn't be able to party, but damn! The party Tanya Denali threw last night was amazing.

_Ahh Tanya, she was so beautiful last night, with her sequined pink dress that matched the strawberry tint in her hair. That girl is too hot for words._

I found myself thinking several thoughts like that all through the day. If I hadn't heard my phone ringing I would have continued with my naughty thought about Tanya.

"Hello" I answered.

"Eddddwaaaardddd! My main mannnnn!" the voice said into the phone.

"Emmet, it's barely twelve, are you fucking trashed?" I questioned.

"Haha, No _MOM,_ just a little exited, guess whose throwing a little get together?"

"ugh" I said aggravated, I wanted to get back to my daydreams, "Jasper?"

"No idiot, your _girlllfrannn_ , Tanya"

"Tanya?" I said perking up a little bit.

"Yess , do you not remember, she threw the awesome party last night, she has long strawberry blond hair, legs like a fucking model, and tits so…"

"Yes , Yes I remember" I said cutting him off. I didn't want anyone talking about my woman (or soon to be my woman) like that.

"Yeah well she's throwing another festivity, and she wants you there." Then he clicked and hung up.

There were two thing I figured out on my way to the shower. One- Emmet was definitely toasted. Two-Tanya definitely wants me , and if she wants me, I'll give myself to you.

When I got to her house the party was in full throttle. Pretty much every one had a drink in their hand. And there were hot girls in barely anything, a few tried to hit on me, but I had my heart set on one girl and one girl only. I found Emmet and Jasper sitting on a couch with semi-hot blond girls on their laps chatting with each other.

"Hey Emmet," I said, "Sup Jasper."

"Hey man, you've seriously got to get one of these" Jasper said motioning toward the girl on his lap.

"Haha, yeah right Jazz," Emmet laughed, "you know he's only got goo goo eyes for Tanya," I shot Emmet one of my most dangerous glares.

"Oh my god!" a beautiful voice said from behind me. I turned, and was welcomed with Tanya throwing herself on me, wrapping her arms, and legs around me.

"Uhh, hi" I said, feeling uneasy. I mean it's not everyday I get a hot girl running into my arms, well, a girl that I actually think is hot.

"Edward," Tanya whispered into my ear, "I'm so glad you came"

"Thanks for inviting me," I replied, whispering right back. She blushed and then hopped off. It's a good thing I had on semi-tight jeans, because well… you know.

"Tanya, we need more drinks! " One of her friends had said to her.

"Um, well I've got to go" She said still blushing.

"Oh yeah, go on" I said motioning for her to go. She smiled , and started walking away. Then she stopped and turned,

"Edward?"

"Yeah Tanya?"

"I want to see you before you go" She said with a smirk.

"Of course, now get going," I said, and flashed her a smile. She blushed again, and walked away.

"Oh wow," Jasper said, " You were so ready to like jump her bones, when she jumped on you Edward"

"Oh yeah, I saw you trying to hide a big time boner," Emmet chuckled.

"Shut up," I said, then grabbed a beer, and sat next to those burnouts I call my friends.

The party started to dull down, several hours later. Me, Emmet, and Jasper were just sitting there watching a whole bunch of girls dance on each other seductively. When the song finished Jasper decided it was time to go.

"Hey man," Jasper said, "Emmet and I are gonna start heading home."

"Oh yeah , okay I'll go with you, just let me go say bye to Tanya" I said.

Emmet chuckled, "Yeah okay, we'll be waiting by the car."

I started to head inside, and I saw Tanya heading up the stairs, "Tanya!" I called. She didn't hear me so I kept following her. I saw her walk into a room, and shut the door. I was debating whether or not I should go in so I just stood outside the door. Seconds later Tanya emerged from the room, and bumped right into me. She changed, she was wearing a tight pink shirt with matching shorts, I wouldn't exactly call them shorts though because you could see her….

"Edward!" Tanya said.

"Hey," I responded trying to keep my cool, "I'm going to go now." Tanya smirked.

"The only place your going to be is on top of me" She said with a seductive smile. She walked, back towards the room, and curled her finger towards me. She was so hot, and I was so aroused I just couldn't resist.

As soon as I was in her room, I pushed her onto a wall, and made my lips meet hers. She moaned as soon as our bodies came in direct contact. We were kissing and groping each other frantically. Soon enough we were just standing there in our underwear still putting our hands all over each other while our mouths were still moving in sync. Then Tanya pulled away.

"What?" I said hoping that I didn't offend her. Tanya just smiled, threw me on the bed, and started to go back to what we were doing.

The rest of that night went so great. In the morning my body was so sore from being in all those compromising positions. I glanced down and saw Tanya's head on my chest heaving up and down in a steady rhythm. She must have felt me staring because soon she woke up.

"Mmm Edward," She said with a smile.

"Morning Gorgeous" I said.

" Have a good night sleep?" She asked,

" I wouldn't exactly call what we were doing sleeping," I replied with a grin.

Tanya laughed " Alright , my parents are going to be home in an hour, and I need to clean this shit up. _And _I need to get the smell of sex out of my room."

" haha, Okay, I have to get home anyways" I said, and started to put on my clothes. On my way out Tanya stopped me.

"I hope you know now your my boyfriend, and anytime I want sex, I want you over hear in 5 minutes tops" She said, a smile playing on her lips.

"Anything for you," I smacked her butt, and walked outside.

* * *

Okayyyy so that's my new chapter. I dont know if it was good, or not. I thought it could have been better, who knows ? tell me what you think. PLeaseee=) thanks.


End file.
